


Safe In Your Arms

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Oral Sex, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Troubled Past, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: Someone from the reader's past is threatening her, so she turns the one person she knows she can trust with her secret. Aaron Hotchner spends the night at the reader's house to help keep her safe, which forces her to realize her feelings for her unit chief.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request from my tumblr (ssahotchswife)! I hope you like it, it was a fun one to write!

A third note in the last week appeared on your car this morning. Not entirely unusual in and of itself when you lived in D.C. and only had street parking in your building. Though, the nature of the notes was a bit unsettling. Each one was written in cut-out magazine letters, and also told of the detailed ways in which the author of said notes wanted to have you and just what he would do to make it happen.

The first note had gotten little more than an eye roll out of you, but the next time the plan detailed within the fancy lettering was more intricate and included personal details of your schedule and when you typically arrive home alone after work. This new letter was brief, a few sentences describing your skin and telling you he couldn’t wait to taste you and then ending with just one word: Soon. It was time to bring this to Aaron Hotchner. You had an idea of who this maniac was, and you really didn’t want the rest of the team involved in this, but you needed someone’s help.

You were nervous, you knew Aaron was going to get on your case about not bringing this to him immediately, but you’d thought it was a prank. The man drove you crazy, and he had ever since you’d started at the BAU. Sure, you respected him as your boss, but god sometimes you just wanted to throttle him. Or kiss him. As angry as he made you, you couldn’t deny your attraction to him, those beautiful dark eyes, and his classically handsome face, maybe that was one of the things that irritated you most about him; how he could get under your skin so easily from just a look. Like now, as he scowled at you from behind his desk after reading the note you’d handed him.

“And you didn’t think that this was something you should have mentioned to me before now?” Aaron asked, eyebrow raised infuriatingly.

“It wasn’t anything I took seriously until this morning,” You said, crossing your arms.

“A credible threat on your life?” He demanded. “That wasn’t something you gave any serious thought to, (y/n)?”

“Look, I didn’t bring this to you to argue with you about it, Hotch,” You sighed, dropping into the chair across from him. “I need your help.” And that was precisely the reason why you’d gone to him specifically.

“We can bring this to the team today –”

“No, Aaron, this is something I’d like to keep private,” Aaron’s eyes blinked wide in surprise at your use of his first name. “Please.”

“We’ll keep it as quiet as we can, but I think we need to include Garcia,” He said, his expression softer than you’d ever seen pointed at you. You could tell he wanted to ask you to elaborate, but something on your face must have convinced him that you were not up to questions.

“Okay,” You said quietly. “Thank you.”

Aaron nodded at you as you stood from your chair and grabbed the note from his desk. You knew you were right in trusting him with this, though you wished you could have kept it just to yourself. But if there was anyone you would have trusted a secret like this with it was Aaron, no matter how often you may have argued with him throughout the years you would trust him with your life.

As you crossed the bridge from Aaron’s office to Penelope’s you avoided the curious eyes of your coworkers down in the bullpen.

“Hey, sugar,” Penelope grinned at you as you walked in. You gave her a tight-lipped smile. “What’s going on, do we have a case?”

“Uh, no, actually I kind of need your help with something,” You explained the situation to her, trying to avoid her concerned gasps and wide eyes as you told her what was going on.

“So, you need me to run prints on the note, and check surveillance footage around your building,” You nodded. “And Hotch is adamant about not including the rest of the team?”

“Yeah,” You lied, only feeling a little guilty about throwing Aaron under the bus. “He wants to keep this on the down-low.”

“Okay,” She frowned, clearly not believing you. “I’ll run the prints and hopefully get something to you later today.”

“Thanks, Penelope,” You said, kissing her cheek before you scurried out of her office.

Throughout the rest of the day, you felt the need to look over your shoulder, and you tried to shake it off, but it was nearly impossible to rid yourself of the anxiety block you’d built up. If whoever this was happened to be the person you assumed it was this was going to get a lot messier before it got better.

It was nearly eight o’clock when you decided you should probably head home for the day. Penelope hadn’t gotten the results from the fingerprint scan yet, and part of you was grateful that you didn’t have to deal with the results just now. As you were packing up your things to head out, Aaron appeared next to your desk with his coat on and his go-bag in hand.

“Oh, did we get a case?” You asked, eyeing his bag.

“No,” Aaron said. “I’m going home with you.”

“What?” You said, eyes wide.

“There’s someone out there who wants to hurt you, and you refuse to involve other people for whatever reason, so I will be staying with you tonight, and every night after that until we find this guy,” Aaron stated.

“Hotch, that is completely un –”

“I mean it, (y/n),” He said. “It’s not safe. I would assign a bureau presence at your house if you let me get the others’ help, but because you won’t you get me. Let’s get going.” You couldn’t help the thrill that rolled up your spine. It excited you more than you thought it would, Aaron staying at your place, keeping watch over you.

There was literally no response your brain could come up with to stop him, so you did the next best thing and followed Aaron down to the parking garage. When you tried to get into your own car, he told you it might be best if he drove both of you, so whoever was watching you might think you aren’t home if your car wasn’t there. You were certain this plan wouldn’t work and were fairly positive Aaron knew it too.

You had expected the car ride to your apartment to be awkward, maybe even uncomfortable, but even when neither of you was talking you felt nothing but safe and calm for the first time all day. The only moment when you felt weird was when you reached the door to your apartment and it finally hit you that Aaron was going to be there all night with you.

“So, this is my place,” You said, awkwardly as you gestured to the apartment around you. He moved towards the big picture window in the living room that overlooked the city.

“You have a great view,” Aaron said, his voice betraying any sense of composure he might have tried to portray. He was as nervous as you were.

“Where’s Jack, now that you’re here?”

“Jessica has him,” Aaron replied. “I told her I was on a case.” Right, this was just a case, just a case, and nothing else. You just had to keep repeating that to yourself and maybe you’d believe it.

“I think I’m going to take a quick shower,” You said. “I need to wash this day off.”

“Okay,” Aaron said with a small smile.

“Uh, the other bathroom is that door there,” You pointed at the bathroom door off the kitchen. “Help yourself to anything, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Take your time,” He replied, turning back to the city view in the window.

You took a moment to study him, this man who had confused, angered, protected, and calmed you all in one day. Aaron’s brow was creased in thought as he stared out over the city, and you found you desperately wanted to know what he was thinking about. Some small part of you hoped he was thinking about you, but you pushed the thought away as quickly as it came. Certainly, he had better things to think about than his coworker who he was forcing himself to look after. When Aaron turned to see you still standing there watching him you gave him a lame smile and a quick thumbs-up before hurrying into your room.

As you showered you did everything you possibly could to keep your thoughts from drifting back to Aaron in the other room. The thought of him in your living room waiting for you excited you more than you cared to admit, and you knew if you stopped to think about it there would be nothing you could do to stop your hand from gliding down your wet skin to knead the pressure out of your core. Orgasm would be all too easy to come by if you let yourself picture him without his classic suit, his beautiful form in front of you, imagining yourself under his mouth, his hands, his cock. It was all too much. You turned the shower’s knob towards cold without a second thought.

You had known Aaron for a long time, five years working together in the BAU led you to know him pretty well, and you hadn’t let yourself think about him like this in a long time. When you’d first started with the team you had noticed him immediately, but you were just getting out of a relationship and were nowhere near ready to focus on anyone besides yourself. As time had gone on your physical attraction to him became secondary to you as you butt heads with him on every issue that could have come up. Of course, that didn’t entirely dim your attraction to him, he was frustratingly handsome when he was bossing everyone around. It didn’t matter how often you disagreed, every fight, every glare, every eye roll only made you want him more. And you were only realizing it now, just how much you needed him.

Maybe it wasn’t the appropriate time or place to do this, but having him here alone with you made you feel braver than you would have any other time. It was time to make a move on Aaron Hotchner.

Aaron was sitting on the couch when you finally walked out of your room twenty minutes later in your pajamas. He had removed his blazer and rolled the sleeves of his button-up to his elbows, providing the most PG glance at his arms imaginable, but even that was enough to cause heat to flood in your panties.

“I think you need to tell me what’s going on here, (y/n),” Aaron said, dashing any erotic thoughts you could have possibly had.

“W-why? What’s going on, Hotch?” You asked tentatively lowering onto the couch beside him.

“Garcia got a hit on the partial print left on the note,” Your heart dropped to your stomach. “Belonging to a Charles Melvin, who just so happens to be listed in an old file of yours from college as an emergency contact.” Your heart rate picked up at his name. “Who is he?”

“Aaron,” You whispered, staring at your hands clasped in your lap so as not to look at him. “Please –”

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on,” He said, tilting your chin up gently with his hand. You knew he wasn’t asking to be mean or to pry, but that didn’t make it any easier. “Who is this guy?” His voice was kind and soft, and you trusted him, you realized you might have trusted him more than anyone else in your life.

“My husband,” You breathed out, feeling tears prick your eyes.

“Your what?” Aaron asked, unable to hide his shock.

“Charles is my husband,” Your voice was barely a whisper, Aaron scooted closer to you to better hear you. “We were young, barely out of high school, and I loved him. I’d never been anywhere that wasn’t in Nebraska and I thought that was as good as life got. When we got married everything was great, but then he started to change; it was little things at first, he’d yell when I got the wrong kind of beer, call me stupid, and then I noticed him hiding phone calls and texts. I knew immediately that he was cheating on me.”

“You didn’t deserve that,” Tears dripped down your cheeks, but you couldn’t seem to make yourself wipe them away. “When did you leave?”

“I wish I could say it was after the first time I found another girl’s lingerie in our room,” You scoffed. “It was a year later after a woman came up to me in the grocery store to tell me my husband just dumped her for another girl.”

“When did you move here?”

“Right before I joined the bureau,” You sniffled. “I came to D.C. to stay with my cousin Nancy for a little bit, just to put some distance between Charles and me; the call came in from the deputy director shortly after that a position in BAU opened up and my university professor who was a friend of hers recommended me. That was five years ago.”

“And you’re still married to him?” He asked, not unkindly.

“I had my lawyer have him served with divorce papers six months ago after my therapist told me it was time to cut that tie forever,” You said. “I guess he didn’t like that.”

“There’s our stressor,” Aaron sighed. “Stay here, I’m going to put a call in to have D.C. police find him and bring him in. I’ll be right back.”

His hand stroked down your hair in a gesture so loving and tender that you almost jumped back in surprise. Almost. It felt too nice to have his hand on you in any capacity to want him to stop. It had been a long time since anyone had touched you with such delicate intimacy, the sheer niceness of it threatened to bring a fresh wave of tears to your eyes. 

You nodded after him as he walked out of your apartment dialing his cellphone. Slowly, you wiped away the last remnants of tears from your cheeks. Maybe you should have felt more nervous learning about Charles, but just knowing that Aaron was out in the hall taking care of it as best as he could was enough to make you feel better.

“They have his name and license plate,” He said, walking back into the room. “I’ll stay here tonight and the chief of police said he’d give me a call when they pick him up.”

You stood from your spot on the couch and made your way over to him. Looking up into his eyes silently, you moved in closer to him and wrapped your arms around his waist in a hug. Aaron stiffened slightly for a moment before his arms came around you.

“Thank you,” You said quietly. “For being here, Aaron, and for keeping this between us.”

“I needed to be sure you were safe, I will always be here for you,” Aaron said. You felt his hand under your chin again, tilting your head up to look at him. “(Y/n), I mean it, you can always come to me.”

“I know,” You said, almost like you were surprised by how much you trusted him.

“I’m glad you got away from him,” He said quietly. “You deserve better than someone like that. You should be with someone who’s kind and funny, and realizes how lucky he is to wake up to you every day.” Silence surrounded you, charged with something that you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

“I know someone like that,” You said. Disappointment flashed in his eyes at your words.

“Who?” He asked.

“You,” You said, leaning up on your tiptoes to press a long kiss to his lips.

“(Y/n), we shouldn’t,” He panted, pulling back. “I’m here for work and you –”

“And I want you here for personal reasons,” You breathed out, lips mere millimeters away from his. “Do you want me, Aaron?”

“More than I should, more than is appropriate for a boss with his subordinate,” He chuckled.

“We’ve always been more than that, Aaron, you know it,” You replied. “Every time we pushed each other –”

“It was all an excuse not to get to this moment,” He finished for you. “I can’t think why, not when you’re here in my arms and it fits better than anything else ever could.”

His lips found yours once more, kissing you deeply. Your heart was lighter than it had been in a long time, his sweet words and exhilarating kiss filling you with such joy you could have been floating on a cloud. Aaron’s hands moved down to grip you under the thighs and lift you into his arms. Your legs wrapped around his waist instinctively, arms moving around his neck.

Before you could even think about what was next, Aaron walked you into the bedroom and laid you on the bed before him. His lips left yours to kiss your neck softly as he pulled your pajama sweater up and over your head. A small breath puffed out of him at the sight of your naked body, you’d forgone a bra after your shower because your sweater was made from thick material.

“So god damn beautiful,” He murmured, slowly kissing down between your breasts.

“Aaron,” You gasped as he sucked your nipple into his mouth, gently biting down.

“I love hearing you say my name,” He said, his voice low. “I bet it would sound even better if you were moaning.” Aaron’s dirty words sent wave after wave of liquid heat coursing to your center, well that and his mouth which had now switch to your other breast.

Your hands moved of their own volition, sliding down Aaron’s chest unbuttoning his shirt. He seemed to know what you wanted and pulled back from you to rip his own shirt off. With wide eyes, you stared at Aaron’s bare torso, feeling your mouth hanging open. You knew he had a good body, but being confronted with the actual physical thing was a completely different story.

“Oh,” Breath expelled out of you as Aaron leaned over and pulled your pants and underwear off right out from under you.

When he eased your thighs open gently you felt a shiver of anticipation roll through you. Aaron’s breath was hot on your inner thighs as he pressed tiny, sweet kisses down to your center.

“Aaron,” You moaned loudly at the first swipe of his tongue against your pussy, feeling him grin against your sex at the sound.

Gently, Aaron dragged his teeth along your clit before sucking the sensitive nub into his mouth. His left hand held your hips down on the bed to keep from bucking against him while his right pointer and middle fingers moved to press into your tight hole. Moans spilled from your mouth with abandon as you pumped his fingers in and out of you and his tongue kept lavishing attention upon your clit.

“Fuck, Aaron,” You moaned, your climax hitting you instantaneously and deliciously. Wave after wave of incredible pleasure crashed into you. “I want you; I want every part of you.” You breathed. 

“I can make that happen,” Aaron grinned at you, standing to remove his pants. If the sight of his shirtless body made you speechless, looking at his now free and fully erect cock was going to send you into shock. “Oh, god, I didn’t bring – I don’t have a –”

“Nightstand,” You panted, still coming down from the explosive orgasm you’d just had.

Aaron moved quickly to the nightstand and pulled a silver foil-wrapped condom from the drawer. Seeing him sheath his cock into the condom made your mouth water with excitement.

“Are you ready?” He asked, looking to you for confirmation as he lined his cock up with your entrance and lifting your knees up to his hips.

“I’m always ready for you, Aaron,” You said on a breath. “Always.”

“Fuck, (y/n),” Aaron groaned as he sunk into you.

It was like the missing piece to your puzzle was finally fixed into place. No one and nothing had ever felt so perfect and so right inside of you. Aaron’s eyes never left yours as he pumped into you, his pace bruising, and you knew he was watching and gauging to see what you liked, and how he could make this the best he possibly could for you. The thought warmed your heart.

“Aaron,” You moaned as he picked up his pace, slamming his hips into you deliciously.

“So good,” Aaron grunted. “God, (y/n), you feel so fucking good around me.”

That familiar pressure built up in you once more and you knew you were moments away from another orgasm. When that intense release washed over you stars exploded in your vision at the most intense orgasm you had ever experienced. You didn’t know if it was simply the incredible sex you were having, or the feelings were realizing for Aaron that made this orgasm so powerful. Either way, you were near tears as Aaron continued to pump into you, even as he groaned at the feeling of your walls clenching down around him.

“Oh fuck, (y/n),” Aaron moaned, his hips slowing down as his own orgasm hit him.

After a moment of collectively trying to catch your breaths, Aaron laid down on top of you. The heavy weight of him resting on you and in you comforted you in a way you’d never experienced.

“That was –” You cut yourself off, not sure how to end that sentence.

“Amazing,” Aaron finished for you, kissing your neck sweetly. “Indescribable, and amazing.”

“Exactly,” You breathed out.

Your hand moved to rest in Aaron’s hair, letting the silky, smooth strands slip through your fingers. Aaron hummed his approval, and a smile wedged onto your face. This was so not how you thought the evening was going to go, but you were so incredibly happy that you ended up here.

Distantly in the living room, Aaron’s phone began to ring. Your body tightened in fear at the sound, knowing what it could mean.

“I’ll be right back,” Aaron murmured, pulling out of you and placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

In his absence, you slipped into the ensuite bathroom and cleaned yourself up briefly, doing anything you could to take your mind off of the phone call happening in the other room. When you moved back into the bedroom Aaron still wasn’t back, so you climbed back into the bed, sliding under the covers nervously.

“That was D.C. police,” Aaron said, walking back into the room. “They got him. He’s been arrested on charges of harassment and stalking.”

“Oh,” You sighed. Aaron slipped into bed with you, gathering you up into his arms and looking down at you sweetly. “I can’t even comprehend how relieved I am.”

“Me too,” Aaron admitted. You smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

You fell silent, letting the revelation that Charles couldn’t hurt you while he was in custody settle within you. After a moment you started giggling, and Aaron looked down at you with a curious eyebrow raised.

“Aaron, did you just talk to the chief of D.C. police naked?” You laughed. Aaron grinned at you.

“I don’t think he could tell through the phone that I was naked.”

“For your sake, I hope not,” You smiled. “Thank you for staying with me, even if it was just because I asked you not to involve other people."

"I could have put a security presence on your apartment," Aaron said after a moment. "I wanted to do it myself."

"Why?" You asked, looking up at him.

"I care about you," Aaron said. "I needed to know that you were safe, and I thought your best chance at safety was with me."

"Control freak," You smiled. "I care about you too, Aaron, more than I realized." 

“Thank you for tonight, (y/n),” Aaron said quietly.

“I don’t want it to be just tonight,” You whispered, pressing your lips against his. Before tonight you had never known just how much you relied on Aaron, how much you needed him. 

“Thank god,” Aaron breathed out. “I can’t give you up now that I know what it’s like to have you in my arms.”

His lips found yours once again. It had already been a long, emotionally taxing night, but as you laid in Aaron’s grasp and kissed him lazily you knew the night was far from over in the best way possible. Nothing in the world could have made you happier than a long night in Aaron’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
